Thunder Grays - My Worst Nightmare
by A Derpy King Boo
Summary: As I finally get home with the beautiful Fluttershy, we are met face-to-face with a villain who has something to do with my paralyzed wings. Things don't get any better from there as he has taken control over me and trapped my friends...Help me! Part 2 Link to part 1: /s/9272460/1/Thunder-Grays-Flightless-Pegasus


I looked up as Fluttershy was carrying me through the small gate. Together, with our wing power, we had managed to escape the clutches of the Changelings. Going through the small gate was a wonder, especially since it meant we were so close to home. We finally made it through the gate and transported back home. Unfortunately though, what Fluttershy and I saw was just horrific...

As we came out the other end of the small gate, we were met face-to-face with none other than Discord, the evil ruler of chaos. Fluttershy cringed behind me as I strongly stood up to the beast. I had met Discord only one other time and that was when I paralyzed my wings as a young colt. It was because of him that I lost the ability to fly.

"Why are you here?" I cautiously asked.

"Oh, nothing really," answered Discord, "just thought I'd visit the pony who can't fly!"

I flapped my wings as hard as I could and managed to hover in the air just a bit. I also got a sentence out before placing my hooves on the ground again. "I guess that's not me then, Discord!"

Discord was impressed. "It looks like the accident didn't paralyze your wings like I thought they would."

Fluttershy creeped out from behind my back and managed to ask a question. "But why Thunder? What did he do to you?"

Discord scoffed at the question. "It's not what he did to me, it's what his parents did to me!"

He mentioned my parents...the two Pegasi I had never met before...

"What do my parents have to do with this?" I bravely asked.

"Oh, please," Discord replied, "you don't even know who they are, so why do you care?"

"What do they have to do with this?" I repeated.

Discord didn't answer that. Instead, he grabbed me by the neck and came close to me. His disgusting face next to mine, bleh! Talk about personal space! But he did whisper something in my ear that made my ears stand up higher than ever before.

"Your parents abandoned me and chose to raise you instead! Technically, I am your brother!"

I stepped back. There was absolutely NO way the Discord and I are related in ANY way! It just doesn't make any sense!

That's when it hit me. Discord is the master of chaos, stuff that doesn't make any sense...what if this was true?

"Shocking when you think about it, isn't it?" Discord asked.

Fluttershy stepped up, "You leave Thunder alone!" She then gave Discord "The Stare."

"Oh, not the stare!" Discord jokingly said. "Thunder is my brother and that is the truth!"

I stared down at the ground and tried to take in what was just spoken. The more I thought about it, the more I figured that this couldn't be true.

"How could my parents raise me if I never knew them? You're lying!"

"Wow, you are sure one gullible Pegasus, aren't you?" Discord said as he laughed.

I turned around and kicked Discord in his chest, knocking him over. Then, I walked up to him and threatened him. "Don't you ever lie to me again! Otherwise you'll pay!" I walked away with Fluttershy afterwards.

On the way home, Fluttershy noticed my tenseness. She spoke up in order to break the silence. "Thunder, how did you paralyze your wings again?"

I looked at her and smiled, not because I was happy that my wings were, are, I don't know anymore. Anyway, I smiled because I liked Fluttershy and I would do anything for her. Doesn't seem like a good reason to smile, but that's why.

"Well, I paralyzed them when I was racing Rainbow Dash that one time. Remember? You were there at the finish line, acting as the ref I think. Anyway, after the race had gotten started, I took a pretty big lead on Rainbow. Then, Discord appeared and grabbed my wings, using his magic to paralyze them. I don't know why he chose to paralyze my wings but he did and disappeared afterwards. I plummeted to the ground after he left and nopony knew where I was. You remember, they searched for me for a while but I never returned. I came here to Ponyville and lived here since. That's how I paralyzed my wings, to the best of my memory anyway."

Fluttershy looked at me and kissed my cheek. "You deserve to fly again."

"But I can." I answered back.

"But you try so hard to just float a few inches off the ground." She replied.

That was true. I did have a hard time hovering a few inches off the ground and it was discouraging. But Fluttershy was right; I do deserve to fly again. It just doesn't seem fair to me. I was a Pegasus that was stripped away the ability to fly at such a young age. Who has ever heard of a flightless Pegasus besides me? But, I calmed myself down before I started a huge scene, after all, we were home. We were just given an unruly sight to see the second we got home.

Anyway, Fluttershy and I went over to see Twilight. We knew that our friends must have been worried about us. When we got to Twilight's house, we knocked on the door and Applejack answered it. Everypony was inside. Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy...wait...Fluttershy is still standing next to me. I peeked my head in and saw another me as well!

"Changelings!" I yelled out and as soon as I yelled that out, the Changelings transformed back into their original figures and Discord appeared.

"Funny how you can be replaced in an instant, isn't it? Your so-called friends couldn't even tell the difference!"

I really hated Discord, especially after what he did to me as a young colt. I tried to run over to him to give him a piece of my mind but Applejack grabbed my blue tail and stopped me from doing so.

"Hold on there, Sugar Cube!" She told me.

Discord walked up to me and bent over. Everypony watched as Discord and I stared each other down. He towered over me and then started to walk away. "You aren't worth my time." He said.

I sprinted towards him and jumped on him, knocking him over again. "Change me back to normal!" I commanded.

"Why? A flightless Pegasus makes no sense, something I truly love!"

"Change me back now!" I yelled out.

Discord stood there, not budging a single bit. Obviously I was going to have to do something else rather than threaten him but I wasn't sure what.

"Discord, change Thunder back or else we'll turn you back to stone!" Twilight threatened.

"Oh, fine!" Discord said. He snapped his fingers and a cloud of smoke appeared around me. I flapped my wings and, sure enough, I could fly with ease now!

"Thank you Twilight!" I said.

Discord looked at me and then snapped his fingers again, putting everypony in a glass case. "Now," he started, "if you don't want your precious friends to get hurt, you'll do what I say!"

"And what if I don't?" I challenged, soon regretting that as the case shrunk in size, giving my friends even less room than what they had to start with.

"If you don't do as I say, your friends will pay the price!" Discord finished.

I was unsure as to what I should do. I looked at Fluttershy and all of them and then back at Discord. If it meant that my friends would be alright, I decided to follow Discord's orders. "What do you want?"

"Oh, how splendid!" Discord said. He then poked my wings, both of them. "First, I'll be taking these!"

"But, I still have them." I said. He then pointed to them again and I tried flapping them as hard as I could, not having any luck in trying to fly again.

"Your ability to fly will be mine. Over time you will learn, not to play with fire for you'll get burnt. Riddle me fun, riddle you mad, now go and show me your true bad!"

My body was moving on its own. I had no control over it as it began flying without me wanting to. It took me outside and up over town hall. Something inside me was warming up and I had to open my mouth. When I opened it, out came fire! I was breathing fire! I wasn't sure how I was doing this but I was. Unfortunately, I was breathing fire across Ponyville, setting numerous buildings on fire! I tried to fight myself from releasing the flames but I couldn't do anything since I had no control over myself anymore...

I saw Princess Celestia flying in towards Ponyville from the corner of my eyes. She had a quick response time but instead of stopping myself from myself, she flew into Twilight's home. About a few seconds later, she came back outside with Twilight and the others quickly following her.

"Oh, this is sure to be fun!" Discord said as he turned me to face my friends. All I could do was shut my eyes as the fire I was breathing was headed straight towards them...

…...

To be continued...


End file.
